


Like You Missed Me

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, kylo ren is intense and needs to chill, low-key glove kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phasma has been away on a long mission and Kylo Ren missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> For queenofcinema on tumblr for encouraging me and suffering with me in the phaslo/kyluxma pit of hell b/c no fics

Phasma has been gone for far too long. She watches the Finalizer draw nearer as her shuttle steadily approaches. Her mind is set on one thing, not the mission debriefing which inevitably awaits her, or her address to the troops as she dismisses them. She thinks only of her reunion with Kylo Ren. Normally she wouldn’t let a thing as foolish as her affair with the knight cloud her mind and clutter her thoughts, but as they make their approach she has nothing else to worry about, nothing to attend to. She lets her mind settle on the warm heat of excitement that ripples through her when she thinks of him, lets pleasurable anticipation have free reign for a little while. 

When the shuttle docks, she sees to all the proper tasks to follow up, gets everything arranged and in order for when General Hux debriefs her. And then she makes her way through the Finalizer. She thinks it best to head to her quarters. She’d like to get a shower in before she heads back to her duties aboard the ship. She considers comm-ing Ren to join her...but she hates to appear desperate. Instead she hopes against hope that he will feel her presence on board and will be the one to seek her out.

This time Phasma gets her wish. She sees him coming towards her as she passes through the halls. He is unmasked and seeing his familiar form sends excitement rolling through her. She forces herself to address him formally. “Lord Ren, I-” but then he’s abducting her in a whirl of black fabric and wild eyes and absconding her to a nearby maintenance hallway and sealing the door shut. He rips the helmet off her head and suffocates her with a deep, desperate kiss. She knows nothing but the feel of his lips pulling hungrily at hers and the warm dark heat of his body thrust up against her. She melts into the kiss, her body easily remembering the last time the embraced like this...far too long ago.

He forcibly rips himself apart from her to leave just enough space to breath. They are both gasping. 

“What the fuck took you so long?” He hisses through his teeth and for a second Phasma thinks he might actually be angry. 

She catches her breath enough to say,  “I’m sorry, darling, you know how these things go.” She traces a hand along his jaw and feels him quivering against her. His muscles are taut and tense as he traps her there against the wall and she remembers just how strong he is. The thought makes heat gather under her skin. 

He doesn’t seem to much care about her reasons at this point and renews his assault on her lips. It’s aggressive, all tongue and teeth and no finesse. It’s the kiss of a man out of control, abandoned to his deepest need, forgetting himself completely outside of satisfying a single burning desire. She indulges him, throwing her arms around his neck and sinking against his body, fighting back just enough to pique his aggression. He holds her with one rough hand clinging to her waist and the other twisted in her hair and bruising her neck which he ravishes also with bared teeth and hungry lips. She’s moaning and melting against him, letting him devour her completely. She needs this as desperately as he does.

She feels his hands grasping wildly at the joints in her armor while his lips are still sealed to hers. He’s grunting and groaning in heat and frustration as he fumbles with the chrome plates. His fingers are thick and rough and he’s roiling against her and stabs of apprehension begin to root in her stomach. She tries to pull away to say something but he doesn’t let her. She has to muster her strength to physically push him away. “Kylo, for stars sake you’re going to break something,” she scolds him with a bite of anger. He releases her and he’s growling as he takes a few stumbling steps backwards. His shoulders seethe heavily as he recovers. His form is looming in the dark of the corridor and she scrutinizes him for a moment in the low light. She can still see his eyes, shining with passion, and as he takes a few breaths she sees him slowly coming back to himself.  

Wordlessly she begins to free her limbs from the chromium plating, but her eyes give Kylo a warning.  _ You need to control yourself... _ she projects with her eyes and her mind, hoping Kylo would be tuned in enough to hear it. He either does or he doesn’t, she can’t tell, but he responds breathily, “I’m sorry.” It’s forced and sincere all at the same time, spat out between a tongue of bitterness and teeth of frustration.

“Don’t be, I need this as much as you do,” she promised. “But you scare me when you get like this sometimes…” she doesn’t finish that sentence, lets it hang in the space between them and by now she’s free of her armor, only her body suit stands between him and skin. She unzips it to the waist.

His breathing picks back up again as he watches her strip in the low light. “Phasma I need you…” he implores, drifting closer to her in desperation.

“I know,” she breathes and takes his hand, pulling him closer. “Show me.” She presses his palm to her breast and his fingers instinctively close around the soft flesh and he sighs desperately as if he’s in  _ pain _ . He swallows her next breath as lips crash against hers like a storm. 

She moans against him as his body is slammed against her recklessly. She leans into him and he pushes her back even harder, fueling the friction between their bodies. His hands are everywhere with bruising fingers, her breasts, her waist, pulling the rest of the body suit from her shoulders to get at more of her soft skin. She lets him mark her neck and shoulders with gentle stabs of pain and she buries her face into the dark curls of his hair whispering against him “yes” and moaning, spurring him on. She thrusts her hips harshly to feel him against her. His cock is hard beneath his robes and she moans as he rubs off against her. He growls in response and sinks his teeth into the joint of shoulder and neck. 

She trails her hands down the front of his robes, prying to get them open but then he takes her wrists in one hand and slams them back against the wall. She cries out sharply in surprise and he bites into her neck. Suddenly his other hand is between her legs, the soft dark leather of his gloves tracing her folds gently, reverently. He sighs against her lips and she shivers as he plays with her. She moans out his name as she feels him rub at her entrance and drag his wet fingers over her labia and traces circles around her clit. She squirms against him and he presses into her harder. She catches a glimpse of his face and his eyes are hungry, deeply determined. 

Her legs quiver beneath her as heat corrupts her muscles as he teases her hot, wet pussy. She collapses against him and lets him have his way. He’s breathing hot against her neck and he slips a thick, gloved finger inside. “Fuck-” she gasps out as pleasure jolts through her bones and she clings to him tighter. “More…” she begs. He teases her clit and she can feel just how wet she is by the slick slide of the leather against her throbbing cunt. Another finger slides up into her easily and she sighs with relief as the thickness fills her and she feels the tight pull of her hole stretched perfectly around him. He’s fucking her on his fingers and her body is begging for more.

“I fucking missed you so much, Phasma,” he says, voice dark and deep and she loves his voice like this. It’s full of heat and lust for her alone. “I thought about you every night. I had to get myself off thinking about fucking deep into your gorgeous cunt, just like this.” He crooks his fingers to rub at her walls and she keens as heat ripples through her almost painfully, jarring her muscles involuntarily, making her shake in his arms. He’s fucking her hard and fast and deep and her head is swimming in sensation, short-circuiting with tight, hot pleasure. It’s good, it’s perfect, and she feels so full of him, but she feels empty at the same time.

“Kylo…” she moans against him like a plea. He thrusts his fingers sharply into her to the knuckle with a grunt and she gasps, her muscles painfully, delightfully tense. “Kylo, please, I want your cock…” she begs.

He cuts her off with his lips on hers, pounding into her mouth hard enough to bruise, tongue fucking past her lips. When he pulls away her lips are throbbing. “And you’ll get it, but I want to watch you come first. Come for me, Phasma.” He needs her to come as badly as her sweetly-aching body does.

It is an order and her too-tight muscles throb at his words. Her breath comes in harsh gasps, “Just don’t stop…” 

He pulls his fingers from her and she whines at the loss, but feeling them, hot and wet with her own arousal torturing her sensitive clit, rubbing it fast and hard is too much. Her face is buried in his neck and he doesn't stop until she is shaking and coming against his fingers, sobbing out her pleasure which manifests almost as pain, intense and white hot in her veins.

Her breath is ragged and she shivers as his fingers slowly tease her oversensitive clit, drawing out her pleasure to the very last drop. 

She breathes hot against the skin of his neck where she drops sweet kisses along his jawline. His breath is heavy and labored, choked in his throat and she can tell he’s holding back. She doesn’t want him to be holding back.

“I need you to fuck me right now.” It is a demand. 

In a frenzy he frees his cock from his robes and slicks his length with her come clinging to his black leather gloves still warm and wet from being inside her. He’s panting in hot breaths against her skin. His face, what she can see of it in the dark, is wild and twisted with unrelenting arousal, and she needs his overwhelming passion to overtake her. 

He shoves her back harshly against the wall and ruts up against her, spreading her legs and rubbing his cockhead against the heat between her thighs. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groans against her neck and he takes her lips with passion before she gasps into his mouth as she’s lifted off her feet, legs tangling around his waist.

She feels his cock slide easily up into her and moans as he splits her open until he stops and she feels herself clench around him, her pussy tight around his thick length. Then one sharp thrust with his grunt of effort and her cry of pain gets the rest of him inside her. And finally,  _ finally  _ it’s perfect. Finally she feels full and complete and absolutely  _ taken  _ by him. She sinks her nails into his shoulders, hard enough to dig into skin beneath his robes and he gets the point.

One hand gripping her thigh, the other on her waist and he’s slamming her against the wall with his cock, violently and abruptly thrusting into her, making her choke out a cry. “Shhh…” he groans out, moving the hand at her waist to cover her mouth. He teasingly bites at her neck and she throws her head back as her spine arches against the harsh metal wall she’s being fucked into. 

She lets his gloved hand dampen her moans for a little while until shes burning with the desire to feel him closer, even closer than he already is. She pulls at his fingers until they slip from her mouth. “Kylo…” she begs and he knows what she needs. His lips and tongue are upon her, tasting every sound of desperation, licking past her lips. It’s hot and wet and echoes the rough rhythm pounding her between the legs, flooding her body with honey-sweet pleasure sticking in her veins and making her quiver. Her head is throbbing and her body aches and she is completely drowning in Kylo.

She would beg him to go harder, she would cry out for more, but she’s already feeling him so hot and hard and deep within her that words fail her and spill from her lips as moans. His thrusts are erratic and rough, each one punctuated by hot stuccatoed groans and it’s not going to last much longer.

“You feel so  _ fucking  _ good, Phasma,” he growls into her neck as he clings to her desperately. His voice is harsh and wrecked against her ear. “You’re gonna make me come...” He breathes as if he’s begging.

A satisfied grin paints her face as he keeps fucking her hard and rough and she is absolutely  _ full  _ of him. “Do it, sweetheart.”

Kylo fucks into her with a few long, hard thrusts, burying himself as deep as he can inside her when he comes. His orgasm hits him hard and the sound he makes is more like a sob, his whole body shaking with strain as he pinns her down with his whole body and releases. She clenches around him as he comes and he’s whimpering weakly in her ear, wrapping his arms tight around her, getting as close as he can and she knows that he is spent.

Even after he comes she feels him move inside her with a few gente, shallow thrust to prolong their interconnectedness, to feel her wet heat wrapped tight around his cock as long as they both can bear. Then he collapses, taking her with him to the floor as they gently slide down and slump against the wall in a fucked-out, satisfied, sweaty, exhausted heap. And it’s absolutely joy and bliss and everything she missed and Phasma’s grinning like she can’t help herself. 

Eventually, they figure out whose limbs belong to who again and untangle themselves, helping each other to stand slowly on shaky knees. It takes a couple tries to get it right. He helps her redress herself, concealing her cream-white skin again in the black uniform shell and they work together to replace the panels of chrome armor, pausing every once and again to share a kiss or a gentle word or a soft caress. Affection permeates their reunion like an old habit.

Once they have both righted themselves to a point where they could walk through the halls without suspicion, kylo takes her face reverently in his hands and kisses her once again. This time it’s slow and sweet and tastes like a promise. “Will I see you tonight,” he says, not straying too far from her lips.

“Of course,” she whispers against him and seals their lips again before they have to part ways once more. But this time at least they both know it won't be for long. 


End file.
